


Happy Endings - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Grieving Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Purgatory, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: The Gates of Hell are closed, and so are the Gates of Heaven. It's the ultimate win. But the price was too high for Dean to celebrate. Sam is dead, Cas is locked away. And he's left all alone, with just the promise he made to his brother to keep him going.But when even that is not enough anymore and the haunting loneliness becomes too much to bear, Dean stands before a choice that might help him reconcile with his past mistakes and maybe give him something else to live for.





	Happy Endings - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babybluecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/gifts).



> My artworks for babybluecas' story. Enjoy!

Another day, another art post! This one's here is for **["Happy Endings"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900507/)** by the wonderful **[babybluecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/)**. Little warning here: don't get fooled by the title. While it ends on quite a hopeful note, the road there is anything else than a happy one. Anyway, these artworks were created for the Dean Winchester Big Bang 2019. Enjoy!

** Cover: **

[](http://imgbox.com/1fM8MmgM)

** Header: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f3/5e/YhJecmC6_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/5c/06/8jrUYcas_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/5a/5e/yLsuz602_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/5f/vaF2fnF2_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/2e/tjxmUAVN_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/8f/8e/oROxmJtP_o.jpg)

** Scenes: **

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/81/78/4KxuTZOr_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ef/4d/6a9iw2Og_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/ae/xvN5QHE7_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a3/32/XSicNCLk_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/0c/f6/ZmIftIRf_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/6e/b1/A4EkdXsk_o.jpg)

** Notes: **

_**Images:**_ [homeofthenutty](https://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/), [Supernatural Fans Online](http://supernaturalfansonline.com/gallery/index.php), , Google Image Search, own hoard

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title, Credits, Header:_ [Urban Jungle](https://www.dafont.com/urban-jungle.font)

_Text Scene Chapter 1:_ [Bonjour Allgera Sans Bold](https://www.dafont.com/bonjour-allgera-sans.font)

_Text Scenes Chapters 2-6:_ [Courgette](https://www.1001fonts.com/courgette-font.html)

** I hope you like it! And now please head over to the story and leave my author some love! **


End file.
